


The Roommate (Third Time's a Charm)

by emi_chan6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Roommates, SakuAtsu, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, haikyuu alternate universe - Freeform, nsfw sakuatsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emi_chan6/pseuds/emi_chan6
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi has a bad history finding people to rent his spare room. His many neuroses and OCD tendencies have driven everyone away, but he has no idea that he is the reason they've all moved out. When Miya Atsumu shows interest in being his roommate, Sakusa forgoes his normal screening process to ensure he gets the opportunity to live with the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on. Will Atsumu be able to look past Sakusa's vices or will he also get fed up and move out with no explanation?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	1. Roommate Wanted

Sakusa Kiyoomi removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. The harsh light of his computer screen now the only ting illuminating his otherwise dark bedroom. Yawning, he realized how long he had been sitting and staring at the screen. His eyes flicked to the clock on the corner of his desk. It had been nearly four hours since he had last gotten up. No wonder it was dark outside. He sighed and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. He walked in the dim light to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water before trudging back down the hallway. He stopped just after he passed the empty room on his right and stopped, backing up a few paces and staring into the loud darkness. He flicked on the light and leaned against the doorframe, eyes darting around the room as he sighed. The empty bedroom stared him right in the face as he looked around it. It was spacious, well-lit, had a great view and, thanks to him, was spotless. He nodded swiftly, chin to chest, and turned the light off again, going down the hallway to his own immaculate room. Sakusa sat down at his desk, re-read what he had painstakingly typed earlier, and clicked publish, closing his laptop quickly afterwards. 

Sakusa hadn’t planned on having to find a new roommate so soon, especially since it would be his third time seeking one in the past four months, but there was no way he could afford the mortgage in his condo by himself. As a college student, he didn’t have a lot of spare time to work and while he did have a part time job, it wasn’t enough to cover all of his expenses. He completed his nightly rituals before crawling into bed, his body aching from the past few days of extreme cleaning to get his condo ready for a new roommate. 

Staring up at his ceiling, Sakusa’s mind was racing. It had been just over a week since his last roommate moved out, but he was still going through the events in his mind, trying to decipher why it hadn’t worked out. As much as he thought about it, or overthought, he couldn’t come to a conclusion about how his behaviour had driven someone away. And not just one someone, but two someones. Two roommates. He had somehow driven away two roommates and he still had no idea why. 

Whatever. He decided that he was better off without them anyways. If they didn’t appreciate the space he had made absolutely perfect for them, that was their problem. As his eyelids drooped shut and he succumbed to sleep, he made the decision to scrutinize his next roommate carefully, making sure they would be a good fit before allowing them to rent from him. 

Sakusa woke up the next morning at his regular time and trudged sleepily to the kitchen. He had prepared his daily breakfast the night before and just needed to add milk before digging in. Sitting in silence, with no sounds other than his coffee percolating, Sakusa relished in the calm of the morning. After his shower, he sat down at his desk, hair still dripping onto the towel he had slung around his shoulders. He took a sharp inhale as he opened his computer, refreshing the website he had posted the room rental on. 

_107 responses._

Sakusa couldn’t believe his eyes. He refreshed the website to make sure it wasn’t a mistake. Nope. He really had over a hundred inquiries to look through. Normally, he would have left it alone for a bit, but the first of the month was fast approaching, and he wanted to have someone renting by then. So, he began the painstaking task of looking through the replies. 

His eyes widened and rolled to the back of his head as he read a countless number of useless, off topic messages. A shocking number asked for personal details about himself or if he would send nude pictures. He chuckled to himself at one person stating they would only live with him if he was vegan. One message sent a picture of a snake and asked if he would be okay with it as a pet. After spending nearly an hour filtering through absurd messages like this, he landed on one that seemed reasonable. 

_Hi. My name is Miya Atsumu. I am a 22-year-old student and athlete looking to find a shorter commute to school. I am interested in coming for a viewing of the suite. Is there a time this week that would work to come by?_

Sakusa read and re-read the message before responding. 

_Tomorrow at 5 work for you?_

He felt his heart begin to race. He hated showing his place to strangers. It was always awkward, and he never knew what to say. Still, he was looking forward to the prospect of having someone come by and look at it. He answered a few more messages, setting up several appointments throughout the week, before getting up from his computer and starting his day. 

The next day, Sakusa scrubbed and re-scrubbed the walls of the room, making it perfect for anyone coming to see it. When 5 o’clock rolled around and no one showed up to see the palce, he checked and re-checked his messages on the computer, making sure he hadn’t been mistaken about the time and date they had agreed upon during their correspondence. Finally, at 5:37 PM, he heard the buzzer of the front door go off. 

He pressed the admit button and said, “Come on up.” Before standing awkwardly near the door, ready to open it. 

A repeated rap on the door prompted him to swing it open. As his eyes settled on the man standing in front of him, he tried not to stare. But he was so focused on not staring that he didn’t have time to stop his jaw from dropping. Sakusa was momentarily taken aback by the guy he stood across from. Aside from his unnatural hair colour, the prospective renter was Sakusa’s ideal type. Hooded lids covered shining copper eyes that stared at him as he remained frozen, staring. 

“Hi. I’m Miya Atsumu.” 

“You’re late.” Sakusa said, his tone cold but even. 

Miya Atsumu seemed unfazed, his wide grin only growing wider as he shrugged. “Sorry ‘bout that. Honestly, I’m not good with directions. Or parallel parking.” 

Sakusa raised an eyebrow but shrugged, moving aside to let the stranger inside. “It’s fine.” 

As he followed Atsumu inside, Sakusa tried to ignore his racing heartbeat and flushed cheeks. He silently scolded himself after his eyes travelled from the back of Atsumu’s head to his ass, lingering there as he assessed it. _Nice._

“You gonna introduce yourself or make me work for it?” 

Sakusa jolted from his daze as Atsumu whipped around, wide grin now transformed into a smirk. His eyebrows raised as he waited for a response. Sakusa blushed and glared. “Oh. Sakusa Kiyoomi.” 

Atsumu extended his hand for Sakusa to shake. The latter just stared at it for a moment and then looked up again, not reaching out in return. 

“So… this is the place.” Sakusa continued as if nothing was strange, even though Atsumu looked at him with a furrowed brow, obviously thrown off by the handshake that went unreciprocated. Sakusa led them through the short entryway hall towards the kitchen, stretching his arms out to show it off. “This is the kitchen. Obviously.” 

Atsumu scoffed but nodded, looking around. His eyes flicked over the appliances. Stainless steel that looked as though they had never been touched. A dishwasher that was currently running, steam escaping through the top, and a large stove. One that his brother Osamu would be sure to drool over if he could see it. 

“Do you cook?” Sakusa asked, turning to look at his guest. 

“I don’t not cook.” Atsumu laughed. 

His response cause Sakusa to furrow his brow further. He led Sakusa out of the kitchen to the large living room, gesturing towards the amenities. Pointing out his large screen tv, gaming system, and stereo. Atsumu looked around with a smile. He noted that there was nothing out of place, no clutter left around. In fact, there was nothing to indicate that anyone even lived there at all. 

“And there’s a balcony just there.” Sakusa pointed to the sliding doors on one wall of the living room. “I have some patio furniture out there and plants. But it’s too cold to really be out there right now.” 

“Still nice to have though.” Atsumu shrugged. “My current place has no outdoor living space at all.” He commented. 

As they went through the condo, Sakusa watched keenly as Atsumu quietly opened every cupboard and closet, checking out how much space there was. He followed the visitor silently, trying to control his wandering eyes. Finally, they got to the bedroom that would be Atsumu’s. 

“So, this is the room that’s available.” Sakusa said, turning the light on as they entered. 

“Good size.” Atsumu said as he walked in, his voice echoing slightly in the empty room. “So… clean.” He commented. 

Sakusa felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile. “Thank you.” 

Atsumu crinkled his face a bit, confused by the response. “Heh. So… what about the bathrooms?” 

Sakusa nodded and led him from the room again. “This one would be yours.” 

“Mine? We wouldn’t share?” 

“I have an en suite.” Sakusa explained. 

“Do I get to see your room?” Atsumu asked. 

His question was completely innocent but Sakusa felt his face instantly heat up. He turned around to walk the other way so Atsumu wouldn’t see his rosy cheeks. 

“Not right now.” Sakusa said. “Do you have any pets?” He quickly changed the subject. 

“Ew.” Atsumu laughed. “Pretty sure even if I had a pet it wouldn’t survive for long. I can barely remember to feed myself.” 

Sakusa scowled. It wasn’t saying a lot that this guy couldn’t even look after himself. If he couldn’t remember to cook, how would he remember to do his share of the chores? But before he could respond, he felt an elbow jabbing against his ribs. 

“Ah, I’m just kiddin’. My brother’s a chef though so he mostly cooked for me until he moved in with his boyfriend.” Atsumu explained. “That’s why I need a new place, by the way. I can’t afford my current place now that he’s gone.” 

Sakusa nodded. If he was being honest, he had been wondering why this guy was looking for a new apartment. But he also didn’t think it would be polite to pry. 

“Okay. Well, when can you move in?” Sakusa said. As soon as he said it, his mind started racing. Normally, he had a survey for potential renters to fill out, a proven way to get to know them so there would be no surprises. Why had he just said that? 

Atsumu threw his head back and laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. Sakusa wished he had a copy of it, he’d play it on repeat. “You don’t have any other questions to ask me?” 

Sakusa blushed. This time, he didn’t try to hide it. “I’d want at least a three month commitment, can you do that?” 

“Sure can!” 

“Then I have no other questions.” Sakusa said, lying. He had a million other questions. And they were ones that he knew were important. But something about Atsumu made it impossible for him to bring them up. 

“I can move in as soon as the 1st. If that works for you!” Atsumu was grinning. He stood with his legs far apart, hands on his hips, appraising the condo for a few final moments. 

“Good.” Sakusa nodded. “I’ll get the papers ready.” 

“Sure ya have no other candidates?” Atsumu said as he walked towards the door, slipping his feet into his sneakers. 

“I didn’t really get a lot of responses.” Another lie. 

The bright smile spread across Atsumu’s face, lighting up the entire room. “Works for me!” 

Sakusa nodded again and after he shut the door, safely alone again, he leaned against the door, letting out a long shaky breath, feeling his heart rate return to normal after racing ever since he first laid eyes on Miya Atsumu. He could only hope the next few days would pass quickly.


	2. Moving In

Sakusa felt heat spread across his face when he looked through the peephole and saw Atsumu’s beaming face on the other side of the door. He took a deep breath, set his jaw, and opened the door, stiffly nodding a greeting as Atsumu waltzed inside the suite. Sakusa was about to close the door behind them when he saw an Atsumu clone round the corner down the hallway. He looked back inside his condo and then down the hallway again, doing a double take. The other man could have been a carbon copy of his new roommate except that his hair was dark rather than dyed blonde and his expression was stoic rather than permanently animated. 

Sakusa turned back to look inside as he heard Atsumu speak, “Oh, my brother is helping me move.” 

“Osamu.” The dark haired Atsumu said, introducing himself in monotone as he walked past Sakusa. He let out a deep huff as he put down the box he had been carrying. 

“Hi.” Sakusa mumbled and looked from Atsumu to his brother, cheeks flushed. _Jesus, there’s two of them?_

Atsumu stood with his hands on his hips, broad grin spread across his face as he looked around. It was as though it was his first time seeing the place. “Well, did ya get the papers for me?” He raised his eyebrows as his gaze met Sakusa’s. 

Sakusa slid the papers across the kitchen counter. “Here you go.” 

Both Atsumu and Osamu stood against the counter, looking down at the lease agreement. Atsumu’s brow was furrowed and bit his lower lip as he tapped the pen against the counter. 

Osamu stuck out a finger and slapped it onto the paper. “You sign here, dumbass.” 

Atsumu glared and elbowed his brother. “I know that. Don’t ya want me to read it first?” 

Osamu let out a loud sigh and looked towards Sakusa, who could hardly contain the smile that was tugging on his lips. _Twins, huh?_

Atsumu smiled softly as he signed his name and stood back proudly. “Done and done!” 

Osamu was already heading back towards the door. “Good, now are you actually gonna help or you expect me to do all the heavy lifting?” 

Atsumu looked towards Sakusa, who was nearly smiling now, and rolled his eyes before trotting after his brother. “Right behind you!” 

After they were gone, Sakusa looked over the papers to make sure Atusmu had signed everything he needed to. Satisfied, he left one copy on the counter for Atsumu to keep and promptly took the other copy to his room, opening a filing cabinet and placing it inside the manila folder. He frowned as he saw the previous lease agreements, signed by the last two roommates. The ones that hadn’t worked out. Sakusa let out a shaky sigh. He hated a lack of clarity. And the fact that he didn’t know why his last two tenants had left was eating him up inside. He tried to turn off the gnawing replay of the past as he heard Atsumu and his brother return to the suite. He walked from his room to see them maneuvering a dresser through the entrance of his condo. 

“You have to angle it to get it in.” Osamu said, balancing the weight of the dresser on his thigh as he gestured with his free hand, trying to explain to his brother what to do. 

“I am trying!” Atsumu retorted. 

Sakusa just stared for a moment. It did not look like he was trying anything. But he had to admit, the blonde looked good not trying. 

“Here,” Sakusa stood beside Atsumu, their shoulders touching and spreading electricity through his entire body. He grabbed onto the solid dresser. “I’ll do it.” 

Atsumu smiled and let go, backing up and out of the way. “Thanks, Omi-San.” 

Sakusa scowled, nearly dropping the dresser when he heard the nickname. “Don’t call me that.” Not only did Sakusa dislike nicknames, but also he knew from Atsumu’s application that he was actually younger than Atsumu, so the nickname wasn’t even accurate. Still, he found it mildly amusing that Atsumu assumed he was older than him. 

“He does it to everyone, don’t worry.” Osamu muttered and shook his head with a chuckle as he saw Atsumu stick up his middle finger at him behind Sakusa’s back. “’Kay, Tsumu where are we putting this?” He asked after they had successfully cleared the narrow doorway. 

Atsumu led them down the hallway and stood in the centre of the room, hand beneath his chin as he pondered. “There.” He pointed and Sakusa and Osamu began to place the dresser where he said. “No, wait! There!” He pointed to a different spot and the movers sighed in unison as they moved to put it where he wanted. “Perfect!” Atsumu stood with his hands clasped in excitement. 

“Thanks.” Osamu said to Sakusa who just nodded. 

“Has he never moved before or what?” Sakusa asked as they strode back to the kitchen. 

“Usually other people end up doing it for him. Like this.” Osamu answered. 

Atsumu stood at the doorway, sticking out his jaw and pouting. “I can hear you, ya know?” 

“We know.” Osamu and Sakusa said together, looking at each other as they chuckled. 

“What’s next?” Sakusa said and began heading to the elevator with Osamu. 

“I’ll just stay here and keep an eye on things!” Atsumu hollered down the hallway as he watched them walk away. 

A few hours later, Sakusa and Osamu had successfully moved all of Atsumu’s belongings into the condo. They stood in the kitchen in silence as Atsumu organized some of his things into the hall closet. 

“Water?” Sakusa held a water bottle out to Osamu who gladly accepted, his breathing finally slowing since all of the heavy lifting. 

“Thanks.” He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. “Nice stove.” 

Sakusa looked to where Osamu’s gaze had fell and shrugged. He had never thought about it as nice before, he just knew it got the job done. 

“You’re a chef?” 

Osamu nodded as his face lit up. “I guess I am, yeah.” He was still not used to people referring to him like that. He just loved to cook and happened to make a career out of it. It’s not as though he was that Gordon Ramsey guy or anything. 

“Cool.” Sakusa said and he perched on one of the barstools against the counter, scrolling through his phone as he and Osamu sat in comfortable silence. 

A moment later he jumped a mile in the air as he felt an arm sling over his shoulder. Atsumu was standing between Sakusa and Osamu and draped himself over them, looking from each of their faces and finally settling on Sakusa’s. Their eyes met and Sakusa felt his stomach flip as if he was on the drop of a rollercoaster. He quickly looked away. 

“I’ll order us some takeout, since you two did all the moving.” Atsumu grinned and took his arm off of Osamu’s, leaving the other one across Sakusa’s shoulders. He stood back and looked at his brother, “Well, whaddya think of my new roommate?” He raised his eyebrows. Sakusa felt his cheeks heat up. 

“I’d rather live with him than you.” Osamu replied, smirking. 

Atsumu removed his arm from Sakusa’s and reached forward to punch his brother hard in the shoulder. Osamu winced but Sakusa noted a sparkle in his grey eyes. 

“I won’t get you food if you act like that.” Atsumu shrugged and began heading back to his room. 

“How about me?” Atsumu whipped around when he heard Sakusa’s low voice rise from the quiet. He bound back towards the kitchen with a smile that illuminated the entire condo. 

“Yeah, okay. What should we get?” 

The three men bickered for a few moments before finally settling on just getting two pizzas. It was easiest and had the shortest wait time, perfect for a quick meal. After they ordered, Sakusa excused himself to disappear into his room, appreciating the silence after a taxing day of socialization. It wasn’t as though he disliked people, but he found it challenging to talk to those who he barely knew. Small talk and forced socialization always exhausted him. Just as he was finally beginning to decompress, he heard Atsumu shouting about the meal having arrived. He hauled himself from the comfort of his bed and joined them in the kitchen, quickly rushing to get the plates from the cupboard. 

“And placemats,” Sakusa added. “There.” He pointed to a drawer and Osamu grabbed them, carefully placing them on the table before Sakusa distributed the plates. 

Atsumu was about to place the pizza box on the table when Sakusa grabbed his arm, knocking him a bit off balance. “Placemat.” He quickly grabbed one and placed it in the centre of the table for Atsumu to put the pizza on. 

Atsumu just watched Sakusa’s movements, trying to learn about him. It was already clear that Sakusa was particular and in that moment, Atsumu made a decision to try and do things exactly the way Sakusa wanted. He didn’t want to end up being evicted for not putting a placemat on the table, of all things! He watched keenly as Sakusa ate his pizza slowly, cutting it with a knife and fork. He chewed slowly and carefully, wiping his mouth with a napkin after every bite. By the time Atsumu and Osamu had each finished devouring two pieces of pizza, Sakusa was still working on his first piece. 

“Thanks for the pizza, Tsum.” Osamu smiled as he cleared his plate and placed it in the sink. “I should get going.” He washed his hands and reached for his coat that was slung over one of the kitchen chairs. 

“Thanks for all the help!” Atsumu grinned as his brother moved towards the door. “Come visit again soon.” 

“Will do.” Osamu nodded and then turned his gaze to Sakusa. “Good luck with him.” He smirked and closed the door hastily as he saw Atsumu aiming his balled-up napkin at him. 

Sakusa let out a shaky sigh after the door closed. “I’d prefer if you didn’t throw garbage around in here.” 

Atsumu’s smile faded as he realized Sakusa was serious. He leapt from his chair and picked up the napkin, quickly putting it in the garbage can. “Sorry.” 

Sakusa cleared his plate and rinsed it off before putting it in the dishwasher. He did the same with Osamu’s. He turned to lean against the counter and looked at Atsumu. “Now is probably a good time to go over the ground rules for you living here.” 

Atsumu raised his eyebrows. “Ground rules?” 

“Right. It’s my condo, so I have a list of rules for you to follow.” Sakusa elaborated. The rules were something he usually went through with possible tenants before they signed the agreement, but he had been so hasty agreeing to have Atsumu move in that he hadn’t gotten around to it. 

“Okay…” Atsumu said and waited for Sakusa to continue. 

He tried to listen carefully as Sakusa rattled off a long list of do’s and don’t’s that were apparent conditions of his tenancy. In the middle of Sakusa’s instructions, Atsumu wondered if he should be writing notes so he could remember everything, but before he could find his phone to start taking them, Sakusa finished his speech. 

“All that alright with you?” Sakusa said. 

Atsumu’s head bobbed up and down in response, although he wasn’t completely sure what he was agreeing to. “Sounds good!” 

“Okay.” Sakusa turned to head to his room, yawning as he walked. “I’m heading to bed, I have to be up early tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight!” Atsumu called after him. And then, “What do you do?” 

Sakusa stopped and turned around, “Volleyball.” He closed the door quietly behind him. 

Atsumu’s face lit up. “Same!” He said, mouth full of pizza, but the door to Sakusa’s bedroom was already closed.


End file.
